familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bytča
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Zamky.Sk Bytca.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Bytča | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of arms of Bytča.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Bytča in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Žilina Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Bytča in Žilina | latd = 49 |latm = 13 |lats = 21 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 33 |longs = 30 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Žilina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Bytča | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Established | established_date = 1946 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Miroslav Minárčik | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 43.17 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 337 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 11 279 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 261.67 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 014 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-41 | iso_code = | registration_plate = ZA | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.bytca.sk/ | footnotes = }} Bytča ( ) is a town in Bytča District, Žilina Region of northern Slovakia. It is located on the Váh River near the cities of Žilina and Považská Bystrica. It belongs to Upper Váh region of tourism. History The town arose in 1946 by a merger of the settlements Malá Bytča (including Beňov and Mikšová), Veľká Bytča and Hliník nad Váhom. The first written reference to the town's main part Veľká Bytča dates from 1234 as terra Bycha.Chronológia mesta Bytča The settlement got its town charter in 1378. It was the seat of a feudal dominion and later a town with many craftsmen. In Hungarian, it was known as Biccse. Landmarks The town features a famous castle the Thurzó Castle built as a water castle by Pongrác Szentmiklósi in the 13th century and rebuilt in the 16th century in Renaissance style by Ferenc Thurzó. The town also houses the Wedding Palace ( built by György Thurzó for his daughters' wedding ) from 1601, which is the only building of this kind in Slovakia, Renaissance, Baroque and Classical bourgeoisie houses, an archive, and a museum (in the Wedding Palace). Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 11,150 inhabitants. 98.27% of inhabitants were Slovaks and 0.58% Czechs. The religious make-up was 90.87% Roman Catholics, 4.35% people with no religious affiliation and 1.51% Lutherans. Economy Today, the town is home to machine (Kinex), textile, wood processing (sports equipment), and food (brewery) industries. Boroughs Bytča includes the following former villages: Psurnovice, Hrabove, Horne Hlboke, Dolne Hlboke, Hlboke nad Vahom, Benov, Miksova, Hlinik nad Vahom, Velka Bytca, Mala Bytca. http://www.cisarik.com/0_Bytca_Bytca_ZI_Trencsen_Trencin.html Current boroughs (year of merger in brackets): *Beňov (c. 1899 with Malá Bytča, probably Hungarian name was Banya) *Hliník nad Váhom (1946, ; also called Vágagyagos between 1899 and 1919) *Hrabové (1971; ; also called Rabó between 1899 and 1919) *Malá Bytča (1946; , ; also called Miksofalva from 1907 to 1919) *Mikšová (1907 with Malá Bytča, ) *Pšurnovice (1971; ; also called Legelővölgy between 1899 and 1919) *Veľká Bytča (1946; , ) Twin towns — Sister cities Bytča is twinned with: * Karolinka, Czech Republic * Opoczno, Poland Famous people *Adolf Neubauer, Jewish scholar *Jozef Tiso, president of the Slovak State See also * List of communes and towns in Slovakia References Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Bytca, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1630-1900 (parish A) External links *Official municipal website *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Bytca_Bytca_ZI_Trencsen_Trencin.html'Surnames' of living people in Bytca] Category:Bytča Category:Villages and communes in Bytča District Category:Established in 1946 Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Castles in Slovakia Category:Geography of Žilina Region Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia